<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good morning, beloved. [FANART] by wingheads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875695">good morning, beloved. [FANART]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/pseuds/wingheads'>wingheads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Fanart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/pseuds/wingheads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>theme: domesticity</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang - Fanwork Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good morning, beloved. [FANART]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you so much to the cap-im trb mods for this event!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>  <br/></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055289">Appreciation</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLovedYou/pseuds/HeLovedYou">HeLovedYou</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112109">errand day</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobotomycastiel/pseuds/lobotomycastiel">lobotomycastiel</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164840">Early Bird Gets the Worm</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest">jellybeanforest</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174017">Be My Forever</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie">DepressingGreenie</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        A [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisnocturna/pseuds/felisnocturna">felisnocturna</a>
 Log in to view.
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>